candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1
| target = 300 | candies = 6 | spaces = 40 | next = 2 | nexttype = Moves }} }} This level is a tutorial level that will teach you the basics on how to play Candy Crush Saga. Difficulty *There is absolutely no difficulty at all in this level. Just make matches to complete the level; even with plays consisting of only simple matches and no cascades, the matches will give you 60 points, ensuring completion of the level.Even only making matches of three for all six moves and without any cascades gives the player more than enough points to meet the one star target score. This is because 6 moves × 60 points per move = 360 points *On Web, the only way to fail is to tap the quit button. On mobile devices, the only way to fail is to tap the quit button after at least one move has been made. Stars Strategy *There is no strategy, just play normally and make matches. Also, try to make special candies to boost your score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours and only six moves makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical as a match will frequently result in cascades. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives special candies, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 80 points per move400 points / 6 moves = 66.67 points per move for two stars and at least 100 points per move500 points / 6 moves = 83.33 points per move for three stars. *If a single cascade occurs, you will have at least 2 stars in the end. Exception *Despite the above ratings, there is a way of earning less than two and three stars. It is to only make matches of three at the upper portion of the board. However, it is less likely to occur due to cascades. The minimum point you can get is 360, obtained when you make six matches of three without any cascades. It is also the minimum amount you can obtain throughout the entire game without failing the level. Trivia *This level used to have split versions. It used to be one of the few levels where the Web version and the mobile version have differences in target scores not owing to update times and glitches. The level only got nerfed on Web. The one thing that both versions have in common is that the number of colours have been increased from five to six (it is unknown when level 1 had five colours, but it occurred very early in Candy Crush's development). **However, as of April 2017, the first levels of the game have been redesigned on mobile, causing the level to again have split versions. *On Web version, This is the level with the second least amount of moves in Reality and the entire game. Level 463 Dreamworld, level 976 and level 1055 (both Reality) have only 5 moves. On mobile, there were levels with 5 or less moves because of a recent update, but those changes got reverted. *This design re-appears in and is based on the very first version of the level (Five colours instead of six). *This is the only level in the entire game, including Dreamworld, to have 6 moves. *This level is the only Reality level to have a difficulty of "None"; it is the only level which is theoretically impossible to fail under any circumstances save quitting and glitches. *This is the first level whose target score is in the three-digit figures. Also, this is the only level in Reality whose target score for 3 stars is in the three-digit figure. Dreamworld has level 1 and level 2 on mobile. *This is the first tutorial level. The tutorial is not repeatable. *Although this marks the beginning of the game, this is the only level with six moves in both Reality and Dreamworld (mobile only). *The level is commonly joked about, due to having no difficulty at all. Jokes about this level are that this level is "extremely hard" or "impossible", rather than impossible to fail. *This is the first Reality level that was released in 2012. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Web= Level 1 Reality old background.png|Before the background was changed Reality level 1 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Reality level 1 tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Reality level 1 tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Reality level 1 tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile (new)= Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-13-26.png|Mobile version Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-16-06.png|Tutorial part 1 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-16-24.png|Tutorial part 2 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-16-31.png|Tutorial part 3 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-16-37.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile (old)= Screenshot 2015-12-02-11-00-06.png|Old background and old colour scheme Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-18-39.png|Tutorial part 1 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-18-45.png|Tutorial part 2 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-18-55.png|Tutorial part 3 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-19-02.png|Tutorial part 4 (old background) |-| Level icon= Level 1 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Game openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with 6 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Tutorial levels